


hand prints and good grips

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically PWP, Bottom Niall, M/M, Panties, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, do blindfolds and restraining wrists count as bdsm??, little bit of princess kink, obvs, oh yes and rimming, slight BDSM, tiniest bit of daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is your ass hurting princess?"</p><p>"Hmm"</p><p>Harry bites his lip rubbing his hand over Niall's sore abused ass "use your words" </p><p>"Yes" Niall croaks his voice cracking and Harry can't help but smile. He sounds wrecked already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hand prints and good grips

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself....

"Harry" Niall whined, his voice high and his mind spinning. Harry is laying kisses over his stomach and the teasing is killing him, his eyes are hazy and his hands are clenched through Harry's hair as he licks at his belly button which shouldn't feel as good as it does. 

He knows what he's doing, and he doesn't plan on stopping anytime soon. 

"Feel good princess"  
Niall wants to scream at him as Harry licks at the waistband of his panties, his wet tongue running over his v line and down the sparse hair of his happy trail.

"Yeah" he mumbles as Harry fingers rub at his kneecap soothingly. Harry sits back on knees and stares down at Niall with hooded eyes. 

"You're so pretty" 

Niall whimpers at the compliment, he's hard and leaking and he's craving Harry's touch. He doesn't know if he can last long with the teasing. He's on the borderline of begging and he knows that's what Harry wants.  
Wants him to beg and plead for his touch. He can do his own little bit of teasing. 

"Hold your hands above your head princess" 

Niall does as he's told and lifts his hands behind his head. He feels excited. 

He stares down at Harry as he slowly unbuckles his belt his eyes trained on Niall's face as he pulls the belt free off his jeans and crawls up to Niall. 

"I'm going to tie your wrists okay?" Harry whispers bending down to kiss his lips, his tongue slightly licks at Niall's bottom lip and he feels desperate for it. 

He can't stop his breath from coming out short and in puffs, he needs Harry to touch him so badly. He nods quickly as Harry's hand run up his thighs his fingertips making him shiver and cold of his rings on his heated skin make them twitch. 

Harry's eyes concentrate on tieing Niall's wrists, he's not too tough and they aren't 't aching. He pulls a little at them and must be satisfied because he moves down and situates himself in between his legs. 

"One second baby" he mumbles bending down to kiss at his lips gently before getting off the bed and walking over to the drawer they keep socks in and pulls out a old bandanna he used in his hair when he first started growing it out. 

Niall's breath hitches and he's becoming completely aware of what Harry has planned. His arms are aching a little and he's so turned on, he has been for an hour now. Harry pulls off his jeans and his shirt and leaves him self in his boxers. Niall closes his eyes and leans back as he crawls back on the bed towards him once again. His hair is down and flowing across his shoulders and he's already sweating a little so it's a little greasy, and Niall's never wanted him more in his life. 

" head up" Harru demands and immediately he pulls the bandanna over Niall's eyes. He ties it tight and Niall's in darkness. All he can feel is Harry's hands spreading his legs and his breath hitting Niall's lips and he's craving for his lips. 

"Now do everything I say or you'll get punished" 

-  
Harry bites his lips looking at Niall laying under him, he's so submissive and is listening to everything Harry tells him and that's what he wanted. 

Niall whimpers as he spreads his legs wide, his creamy thighs are shaking slightly already and he hasnt even touched them properly yet. 

His little white lacy panties are contrasting beautifully with his skin tone and it only turns Harry on more. Pre come has leaked and made some of the lace wet, the panties can barley hold him in and everytime he moves he lets out a whimper as the lace rubs against his balls. Its the hottest sexiest thing Harry's witnessed. 

"Make a noise and I'll punish you princess" Harry whispers and leans down and starts laying wet kisses starting from kneecap, he lets his tongue move along with his lips. Niall wasnt expecting it so his body jumps and he lets out a loud gasp, Harry can only imagine how he's feeling right now. 

 

Niall's hands start writhing and then he whines when he can't move them, Harry admits that he's enjoying this a little too much. His lips move from Niall's thighs and he licks harshly over Niall's panties Making him moan lightly as his tongue collects the wetness that has leaked through the material. 

He brings a hand down and spanks it against Niall's thigh and he loves it when Niall's whole body jerks and he lets out another moan. 

"Three noises in a span of a minute you're not very good at keeping quiet baby are you" 

Niall seems to have learned his lesson and he just nods his head, Harry brings his hand down again spanking this other thigh harder than the last, he looks up for Nialls reaction and he smirks when he leans his head back and bites his lip until it turns white. 

"Do you like that?" Harry asks running his fingers over the raised red hand shaped marks. Niall nods fast and he starts jerking his hips up to try and get some friction from some where. 

Harry brings his hand down again and again until both thighs are red, raised and hot and Niall has practically started sobbing, but they have a safe word and Niall can use it anytime it feels to much so Harry knows its from pleasure and not from pain. 

 

Niall is writhing and Harry kisses along his red thighs. His skin makes his lips tingle and he runs his tongue down the hand marks and thrives in the way Niall moans loudly. 

He sits back on his knees pulling off his boxers quickly, he's hard and leaking, he and Niall have been wanting to try bondage for ages, and he is so glad they did.  
Niall is so breathtaking, he's letting out little whimpers as he thrusts his hips, the panties only make it better, he's wore panties loads of times before but Harry still can't control himself whenever he does. 

"You look so pretty baby" Harry whispers grabbing his hips and quickly turning him around so he's on his hands and knees.  
Niall groans and squeaks, he obviously didn't expect Harry to move him. 

"I'm going to let your hands lose and your going to hold onto the headboard" Harry whispers leaning forward so he can lick at Niall's earlobe to tease him further. 

Niall nods whimpering as Harry kisses down his neck making a trail of wet hot kisses down his back until he reaches his ass. He kisses his left ass cheek through the panties biting down hard. "Mine" 

Harry gets of the bed going round to where Niall's hands are tied together. 

Niall's breathing deeply and he looks beautiful. He looks unrealistic, his pretty panties and his amazing body on display just for Harry. For his eyes only. 

He unties the belt but Niall keeps his hands up. "princess" Harry mumbles grabbing Niall's hand and forcing him to grab onto the headboard and he immediately ties his hands tight to it.  
Niall whines his ass is in the air and he looks amazing Harry wants to practically devour him. 

"Do you want me baby?" Harry whispers as he sits back on his knees behind Niall so he has the most Beautiful View of Niall's panty covered ass in the air. 

Niall nods shaking his hips a little in a way to make Harry hurry up he supposes. 

He laughs a little grabbing Niall's ass in both hands and squeezes the plump cheeks. "Love your ass Niall" Harry groans pulling down his panties so there around his thighs and he's fully exposed to Harry's eyes. 

Niall whines and Harry brings a hand down and spanks his ass hard he groans loudly and his head falls, they have tried spanking before, Niall has always loved it, he loves when Harry takes control and just uses him.

"What did I say about making noises?" Harry asks bringing his hand down hard, licking his lips at the way his ass jiggles as he spanks it. Niall moans and whines, it makes Harry think he's enjoying it a little too much.  
He spanks his ass until they match his thighs. He feels even more turned on by the hand marks on Niall, his hand marks. 

Niall doesn't stop moaning even though Harry warned him about noises and he contemplates gagging him, but they can save that for another time. 

Harry leans forward and lays in lips onto his sore ass cheeks. Niall whines loudly as Harry licks around the hot skin, and kisses over the red cheeks. 

"Is your ass hurting princess?"  
"Hmm"  
Harry bites his lip rubbing his hand over Niall's sore abused ass "use your words" 

"Yes" Niall croaks his voice cracking and Harry can't help but smile. He sounds wrecked already.  
"Are your wrists hurting?" 

Niall whimpers as Harry's finger runs up his crack and rubs at his hole. He rubs his thumb around his entrance watching as Niall tries to reply but his moans get in the way.  
"A l-little bit" Niall breaths out. 

Harry nods happy with his answer and then spreads Niall's ass so his little tight hole is revealed. He leans forward licking over his tight entrance which makes Niall body jump and hands to pull hard at the restraints.  
"P-please"

-  
Niall feels like he's about to die if Harry doesn't stop, his body feels so good. He can't see nothing and every touch Harry gives him makes his skin heat and his head spin. 

"P-please" He gasps loudly as Harry's tongue licks at his hole. He desperately wants Harry to release his hands so he bury his fingers into Harry's hair as he eats him out, but he likes this. He likes that Harry has complete control over his body. He likes being thrown around and taken care of. 

His senses have hightened and all he can feel is Harry's lips and hands roaming his body. Harry tongue runs over his entrance again but he keeps at it. His tongue licks over his hole over and over and Niall is losing his mind. He feels Harry pull his ass closer to his face so he can lick deeper and it makes Niall even crazier and it's working. He can't control the moans and shouts of Harry's name. 

Out of nowhere Harry's hand makes contact with his ass again and he nearly screams as the mixture of pain and pleasure runs through his body. 

"Harry" he slurs pulling at the god damn restraints on his wrists. He feels Harry's tongue prod at his entrance and he feels like he's about to faint with need. 

He sobs as Harry stops licking into him, and he wants nothing more than to sink down on his dick or be held against a door and just let Harry fuck him senseless. 

"Harry pleas- OH FUCK!" Niall screams as Harry suddenly thrusts into him without any warning at all. It's painful. Of course it's painful. He has never taken Harry without at least a little bit of prep. It's hurts, but he can handle it. He knows it will get better. 

He can't even move his hands so his nails are clawing at his own wrists the best he can. Harry thrusts out slowly which isn't fair at all he wants to turn around and kick him for doing this. All he can see is darkness and he's never going to under appreciate lube again. 

"Harry- Harry" Niall can't even think straight when Harry thrusts straight back in and he's hardly adjusted yet. 

He feels Harry's hands on his ass spreading the cheeks as he thrusts in and out as fast as his hips can go "feel so good baby, so tight for me, always so tight" 

All Niall can do is moan and shout and he's sure he's made himself bleed from scratching at his hand, but he's in so much pleasure he can't sense any pain.  
Harry hits his prostate and he can't take it he's going to throw up it feels so good.  
"Harry!" He moans way more louder than he'll admit. 

He's suddenly spun and around and the move makes the belt burn at his wrists as they turn and it hurts a little bit but he's in too much of a daze of plessure to care. 

He wishes the bandanna was off his eyes so he can see Harry but he doesn't want to ask in case he gets spanked again and he knows his thighs and ass are probably red raw. 

He's lying on his back and he can feels Harry rubbing his tip over his hole and it feels like the ultimate torture. 

"come on princess beg for me baby" 

Niall whines high in his throat, he wants so much. He wants his dick and he wants his lips and he wants Harry to just fuck him until he comes untouched. 

Before he can even open his mouth and work for it Harry pulls the panties off Niall's thighs and he grabs his legs and throws them over what must be his shoulders. He bends over and Niall's back is bent slightly as Harry thrusts back in and continues his mind blowing thrusts. 

He can hardly breath as Harry cock hits his prostate head on and he feels tears pool in his eyes at how deep Harry has gone. 

"Baby I want you to come" Harry's breathy voice whispers into his ear and he moans loudly throwing his back. His nails dig into the palms of his hands and he's close he can feel it. 

Harry's nails dig into his thighs and he feels incredibly overwhelmed and his eyes are rolling, he's never felt this good ever. 

"Wanna cum for you Harry" he slurs, he realises he sounds like he's been drinking. 

Harry's thrusts slow down a little bit and then Niall hears his voice in his ear again. 

"Cum for me baby, come on I know your close darling, you look so beautiful so perfect baby, nobody has seen you like this nobody but me will ever see you like this, I want you to cum all over yourself princess, cum for Daddy" 

With that Niall can't hold it in anymore and he lets go. He moans louder than he has all night his back arches slightly off the bed and his toes curl, his mind practically goes blank from pleasure as he orgasms. 

He's still shaking three minutes later and he lets out little whimpers as Harry slowly and gently carries on thrusting. 

"Baby.." he hears Harry groan and then he feels the familiar feeling of Harry cuming inside him. Harry's head falls onto his shoulder and he moans deeply in Niall's ear and grips his thighs tight. his thighs are burning as are his ass but he feels amazing non the less. 

They cool down for a minute and Niall feels little kisses trailing along his jaw and neck and Harry eventually reaches his mouth and kisses him sweetly. 

 

-

 

Harry reaches out immediately and unties the belt from Niall's wrists. He winces and the feeling of guilt builds in his stomach when he see's his wrists are red and look like their carpet burned. He then reaches down and takes the blind fold of Niall's eyes and he feels scared when the first thing he see's is Niall's cheeks wet with tears and he lets out a sob. Harry immediately pulls Niall to his chest gently and rubs a soothing hand at his lower back. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry sweetheart, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you I promise" 

Niall sniffles into his neck and winces slightly as he moves himself so he's resting in Harry's lap in the middle of the bed.  
"No, no Harry I'm a little overwhelmed is all you didn't hurt me"  
Harry leans forward and catches his lips in a kiss they both have been craving for ages. 

"It felt amazing I've never felt that good" Niall whispers as their lips part and he lays his head down on Harry's shoulder, he feels so relaxed and his body may be in so much pain but the pleasure Harry just gave him makes up for it. He looks down at his legs and his eyes widen when he see's the handprints and red marks covering his thighs, he can only imagine what his ass looks like. 

His wrists are also killing him but there not as bad as what he can only imagine his ass is going to feel like in the morning. 

"You were so perfect Niall" Harry whispers as be gently lays Niall down on their bed. His hand supporting Niall's back as he lays him comfortably on the soft mattress.  
Niall immediately closes his eyes and Harry's lips skim along his nose. 

"I'm going to go run us a hot bath baby okay?" Harry whispers kissing down his shoulder before hopping off the bed. 

"Harry?" Niall shouts slightly before his boyfriend can leave the room. Harry turns around humming slightly as Niall sits up and sends him a small smile. 

"Can you order chinese or something I'm starving"  
Harry laughs slightly and can't help walking back over to Niall and kissing him deeply. 

He is absolutely going to marry this boy one day.


End file.
